


In Your Corner

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fist Fights, Genji does not want the details of his brother's sex life dear god Hanzo stop, Hanzo "meet me in the pit" Shimada, M/M, Possibly perpetual updates, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Surprisingly Fluffy, That one reunion fic that doesn't start out sappy because they didn't exactly part on great terms, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, but essentially completed story, fist fights with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: “Oh, Hanzo, this is-”Hanzo held up a hand to silence Genji, then pointed at the cowboy.“Jesse McCree. I’ll see you in the sparring ring in 20 minutes. Settle your affairs.”And then Hanzo was out the door again, leaving a completely stunned Genji with the cowboy.Jesse’s expression was more resignation than anything. He handed Genji his serape and Peacekeeper.“Bury these with me.”Before Genji could even manage to choke out a question Jesse had left, following Hanzo to the gym.“What the fuck.” The cyborg whispered into the empty room.





	1. Happily ever after

Hanzo was a well established presence on base by the time Jesse McCree found his way to Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

He meditated with Zenyatta, helped out during simulations, and was slowly but surely earning the grudging admiration, if not complete trust, of the other agents. There were plenty who didn’t completely trust Hanzo, but they knew him, and they knew that he was a man who thought through every word before it left his mouth, planned every target he shot.

So no one really knew what to think of this latest development.

 

Jesse McCree had showed up on base to a welcoming committee, hugged Angela and was affectionately crushed by Reinhardt, and set off afterwards to look for Genji. 

 

He found him.

Genji was delighted, but lost his enthusiasm quickly when he realized that Jesse’s smile had dropped off his face, his eyes fixed on the archer over his shoulder.

“Oh, Hanzo, this is-”

Hanzo held up a hand to silence Genji, then pointed at the cowboy.

“Jesse McCree. I’ll see you in the sparring ring in 20 minutes. Settle your affairs.”

And then Hanzo was out the door again, leaving a completely stunned Genji with the cowboy.

Jesse’s expression was more resignation than anything. He handed Genji his serape and Peacekeeper.

“Bury these with me.”

Before Genji could even manage to choke out a question Jesse had left, following Hanzo to the gym. 

“What the fuck.” The cyborg whispered into the empty room. 

___

When Genji had finally collected himself enough to get to the gym he was met with a small crowd of other agents. Apparently Jesse had taken Hanzo’s comment to “settle his affairs” seriously and said a few goodbyes, specifying to Angela the kind of flowers he wanted at his funeral. 

The only one who didn’t even seem moderately alarmed was D.Va, sitting on a bench next to where Hanzo was stretching and talking animatedly about something while she gestured to her video game. Genji veered over to Jesse, who was doing the stretches they’d been taught in Blackwatch.

“Jesse, why-”

Jesse grinned, completely genuine.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

That surprised him.

“For someone talking funeral arrangements you seem awfully cheerful.”

“Well....” Jesse raised his voice a little, shooting Hanzo a sideways glance across the rink.

“If it’s my time then that’s that but it was  **completely worth it.** ”

Genji looked up to Hanzo, expecting to see a scowl. Instead, he caught the tail end of an honest-to-god grin. 

Huh. Maybe Jesse wasn’t getting killed today. 

That moment of doubt made Genji stay back as Angela tried to talk Jesse out of it, rather hysterical from memories of cyborg enhancements and restructured organs. McCree put his hands firmly on her shoulders, leaned in, and said something Genji couldn’t make out.

“YOU WHAT.”

Angela’s voice had gone up an octave. Jesse cringed, cheeks red. 

Genji  _ really  _ wanted to know what was going on. 

Despite misgivings, no one actually moved to intercede as the two took to the ring- perhaps under the false assumption that Hanzo was less dangerous without his bow. 

 

Genji noticed with interest that his master had said nothing- Zenyatta radiated an air of calm amusement. 

“Not concerned, master?”

Zenyatta chuckled.

“Watch closely, my student.”

Genji obeyed, focusing in on the two circling each other. 

There was something...odd. About the way they moved. Genji focused in, trying to pin it down. The steps almost looked choreographed, like they'd done this a hundred times before. 

_ Like they’d- _

Oh. 

Hanzo lunged first, nearly managing to get under McCree’s guard before the cowboy defended. 

Hanzo had moved with brutal speed- Genji would have been sure he was the only one who could block that fast, but Jesse had seen the move coming. The next time Hanzo moved, McCree blocked even faster, moving to return the hit with his prosthetic arm. Instead of trying to block, Hanzo ducked under the swing, landing a jab in McCree’s stomach. 

From there they moved too fast to follow. McCree had always been slow, but he seemed to know exactly where Hanzo was going to hit next and they moved around each other like a dance. It was fluid, though Genji could tell that they were both throwing all of their strength into the hits. Genji remembered sparring with McCree after he’d lost his arm- the cowboy had been careful with it, not using it to hit because he knew how much it could hurt. 

Genji looked for McCree’s expression- expecting aggression, anger, fear-

He could have kicked himself for not following his master’s advice and watching more closely.

McCree was  _ grinning.  _

He swung and hit and went full force without holding anything back, and Hanzo kept up with him easily. Genji looked to his brother. 

Though Hanzo didn't smile so easily, there was something in the set of his expression that told Genji he was holding back an identical expression. Evenly matched. 

A few people had left them to it, seeing it wasn't going to be an outright slaughter. Whatever McCree had said to Angela had her huffing off immediately. 

Genji privately suspected some were going to the surveillance room to watch from the couch.

His attention was drawn back to the fight as McCree huffed out a laugh. 

“Holding back on me honey?”

“I want to prolong your suffering.”

Hanzo sounded smug. 

McCree blocked another hit with his prosthetic. 

“Aw hey now honey do I really deserve that?”

That earned him a blow to the face too fast to block, a sick snap from his nose. Jesse just grinned through his face full of blood. 

“Okay, maybe I do.”

“ _ Maybe?” _

“Not like I walked out unscathed-”

For the first time in the fight Hanzo’s metal-sheathed leg came up like a whip, slamming into McCree with enough force to send him flying into the cables at the edge of the ring. 

“You  _ walked out. _ ”

Genji’s blood went cold, and it was only Zenyatta’s hand on his shoulder that stopped him from moving to intercede as Hanzo’s voice went tight with fury and Jesse staggered upright again. 

“It does not  _ matter  _ one bit to me that the men you  _ left me _ with shot you in the back as you retreated.”

“I came back-”

Jesse ducked under the next kick, and Genji realized that Hanzo really had been holding back. His brother didn't speak again, letting the onslaught of blows answer for him as McCree went on the defensive. 

“What do you want me to say?” McCree ducked again.

“I’ve regretted it every second afterwards-” 

There was a loud clang as he blocked the kick with his prosthetic. 

“I can't even be sad that you're tryin’ to kick the shit outta me because I'm so goddamn happy to see that you're safe-”

His arm came up again, and Genji could see the metal give with the force of the blow. 

“Everything I said at the end was a lie and I'm SORRY, Han.”

McCree dropped his arms. His nose was still bleeding down onto his shirt, at an odd angle and clearly broken, his prosthetic sparking from where it had been dented inwards. 

“Do what you want, I deserve it. But I-” His voice seemed to catch. Hanzo moved forward and once again, Zenyatta had to latch onto Genji’s shoulder. 

Hanzo paid them no mind, reaching up and grabbing McCree’s face in his hands. 

“I loved you.”

“I know.”

 

“We could have talked about it. You could have been reasonable. You tried to turn around and walk out of a  _ terrorist base. _ ”

McCree looked miserable. 

“I was-”

Hanzo grabbed McCree by the shoulders and shook him. 

“You absolute, stupid, asinine, western movie reject emotionally stunted adrenaline-junkie-”

“Hanzo-”

“Wannabe hero moron-”

He continued with a long stream of Japanese swear words that had Genji wincing. McCree seemed to take it all on stride, looking like nothing in the world so much as a puppy left out in the rain. Hanzo ran out of steam, taking a deep breath. 

“I am not honestly sure if I want to kill you or haul you off into the nearest bedroom and show you exactly how much I've  _ missed  _ you.”

Genji decided that now was the time to find the exit, quickly, before Hanzo realized that anyone was left. Zenyatta seemed to agree with him, already halfway to the door. He heard a crash behind him, figuring that one way or the other Hanzo had made up his mind and he didn't want to be there to witness it in either case. 

 

____

  
  


Hours later, Genji ran into Jesse leaving Angela’s office with bandages and tape across his nose, no prosthetic, walking crooked, and a huge grin on his face. Genji slung an arm across his shoulders. 

 

“I'm not going to congratulate you, because ew, but I am glad you're alive even though no amount of brain bleach will cure me of knowing why.”

McCree snorted.

“Were you watching on the cams? Angie said Athena intervened and shut the feed down before things got too....uh. heated.”

Genji snorted.

“Oh no. I wish.” Genji turned on the recording function in his helmet because really, he had to get his kicks where he could.

“Did you think I'd leave you alone to kill each other? Or that Zenyatta would leave me alone to intervene?” 

The expression of dawning horror on McCree’s face said he knew the answer to that. Genji patted him between the shoulder blades.

“34 tea candles for Zenyatta’s meditation space? How kind of you Jesse!”

Jesse sighed. 

“I'll be back in an hour.”

 

Genji watched him go, playing back the video of McCree’s expression changing in dramatic slow motion as he went to find his brother.

He didn't bother to knock, typing in Hanzo's passcode and flopping on the bed next to his brother, who was reading on his datapad.

“Can you tell me the story?”

It said a lot about their new relationship that Hanzo didn't try to pretend he didn't know what Genji was talking about. He set the data pad down and crossed his legs, settling in. 

“Where would you like me to start?”

“At the beginning.”


	2. Once Upon A Time

It was raining on the anniversary of Genji’s death that year, which the emotional and dramatic side of Hanzo found rather fitting. His practical side was soaked and grouchy and bought new clothes to change into, so he went into rikimaru with just his hair soaked through, in a black t-shirt and jeans that felt way too small. 

 

He'd only just settled into the booth facing the door, storm bow tucked under his feet in an instrument case, when one of the strangers pointed a gun at the omnic cashier and started screaming about money. 

Hanzo was in no position to intervene, and was ready to try to concuss him with the steel case anyway, when there was the audible click of a pistol from the doorway.

“Hey now. You leave him alone.”

The man's voice sounded like whiskey, with the rolled letters and drawl of someone born in the cracks in the earth of the southwestern United States. The gunman turned on the door the same moment Hanzo looked up. 

A cowboy. A fucking cowboy in spurs and a hat and a  _ pistol. _

Even the robber had a pulse rifle.

But he held the thing like someone who knew how to shoot it, and more importantly, he was a distraction. As the robber turned on the man and the cowboy prepared to shoot, Hanzo stood up and slammed the instrument case into the back of the robber’s neck. He dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Hanzo slung the case back over his shoulder as he turned to the cashier.

_ Could I have two of my usual to go, please? _

 

The cowboy just gaped as Hanzo stepped over the fallen robber, to-go bag in hand, and walked by him.

“Come on, you’re not going to want to be here when the cops arrive.”

Hanzo was rather satisfied when the cowboy followed him without question. 

 

“So.” 

They were settled on the bed in Hanzo’s hotel room, the bowl of noodles having been thrust into the cowboy’s hands as soon as they got inside. Hanzo didn’t dignify the icebreaker with an answer, only raised an eyebrow. 

“Pretty handy with that briefcase.”

Hanzo let out a snort.

“You should see how handy I am with the weapon I keep  _ in  _ the briefcase.”

The man let out a laugh, and it warmed Hanzo more than the ramen.

“You’re a merc, then?”

Hanzo shrugged, not entirely sure why he was feeling so at ease.

“Pursuing some personal interests, mostly. I’ve done a few jobs.”

“Ah, a vendetta. Been there.”

“So you are as well then.”

“Private security.” The cowboy air quoted the words.

Hanzo snorted. It was refreshing, being so direct with someone. 

“I see you're also trying your hand at vigilante justice.”

“Hey now, you're the one who actually took the guy out.”

Hanzo shrugged, smirking. 

“I'm not very good at first aid, and it would have been a pity to leave such a handsome corpse for the police.”

“Aw, you think I'm handsome?”

Hanzo shrugged, feigning indifference. 

“For an American.”

That earned Hanzo another laugh. He feared he was starting to get addicted to that sound, finding himself rather desperate to keep hearing it. 

“Well.” There was a twinkle in the American’s eye as he looked up from under the brim of his hat, the twist of a smile on his lips.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

Hanzo felt a little bit winded from the sincerity in the cowboy’s voice. He had expected a sarcastic qualifier, but instead he just got a wide grin. 

He was still struggling to come up for air while the cowboy dug into his noodles. 

__

 

“Hanzo!” Genji let out a delighted squeal. 

“You bought him dinner and invited him back to your hotel room within an hour of meeting him???”

 

Hanzo snorted, tucking his legs underneath him as Genji scooted closer. Like an excited kid waiting for the end of a story.

“Unfortunately I panicked once I realized. But Jesse was a gentleman, and we fell asleep watching a movie and talking. That’s it.”

 

“For that night.” Genji pulled off his visor, accenting his already incredibly smug tone with an eyebrow waggle. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Yes, for that night.”

 

__

 

Hanzo had fallen into travelling with Jesse with an ease that was almost unsettling. Jesse had admitted he had few contacts in Asia, and when Hanzo had mentioned a few of his targets McCree had been eager to assist.

__

“McCree helped you pick off the elders?”

 

Hanzo nodded, grimacing as he adjusted his legs again.

“He didn’t know anything about the dragons association with the Shimada clan, and when he assumed I was taking a contract I didn’t disabuse him of the notion. I had access to their bank accounts once they were gone, so that idea had some monetary assistance.”

 

Genji hummed, nodding. It made sense. He hadn’t been able to fully manifest the dragon in blackwatch, his soul hurt and screaming. McCree had never seen the tattoo, plated and on his spine, and his blade glowing was certainly nothing next to Hanzo’s dragons.

 

That didn’t answer his real question, though.

 

“When did you two get together?”

 

__

 

Hanzo hadn’t been sure how they’d ended up travelling together to Numbani, settling into an upscale hotel to let the violence in Japan blow over. He wasn’t sure when they’d started watching old movies and falling asleep on the couch together. It felt like they’d been doing his all their lives. They’d gotten so much in the habit of quipping nicknames at each other that neither had actually asked the name of the other.

 

Perhaps they both knew they’d lie. 

 

Sure, they got in each other’s way sometimes, and his cowboy was  _ exceptionally  _ bad about remembering to put a shirt on. Or pants, really. It had been on one of these occasions that Hanzo had been getting particularly frustrated dealing with a contact. He’d practically thrown the datapad and stormed into the kitchen, venting through 3 trays of crepes and a towering stack of pancakes. He’d been stirring a pot of soup for lunch with rather more force than necessary when the arms had closed around his waist and he’d felt the warmth against his back. 

 

He’d stiffened, and the cowboy had backed off a bit, just letting his hands rest at Hanzo’s sides.

“You know, there are better ways to let off steam.”

 

___

 

“Please tell me you hit him.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Hanzo smiled distantly.

“And then I jumped him.”

“Ew!”

___

 

Hanzo had been terrified that moving so quickly had shattered the balance they’d achieved, but the cowboy catching his breath on the couch afterward had just tucked Hanzo against his chest and asked which movie he wanted to watch today.

“You know, since we’re up and at ‘em so early today we could even go to a real theater for once. Experience real luxury. Go on a date.”

 

Hanzo looked up at the waver in the American’s voice, and caught insecurity in his expression before he hid it. The arms around him were tight, as though scared he’d run. Hanzo let out a contented sigh and rested his head against the cowboy’s shoulder.

  
“I’d like that.”

___

 

Genji gaped at Hanzo, not even bothering to hide the expression. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, giving his brother a moment to collect himself.

 

“You  _ dated _ ??? You  _ dated  _ Jesse McCree??”

Hanzo looked genuinely confused at that.

“Of course?”

 

“Brother, you didn’t even date when we were boys! You did couple shit with McCree? You went to movies???”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the flabbergasted expression on Genji’s face, but cracked a smile anyway.

“He has a way about him that cut short my overthinking. We were just together, whether it was movies or taking out targets.”

 

“Not my idea of an ideal romance, but you have my blessing.”

The smile on Hanzo’s face was an expression Genji had  _ never  _ seen before. His brother was  _ lovestruck. _

 

It almost hurt him to have to ask.

“Then what went wrong?”

___

 

Hanzo had gotten himself kidnapped.

It wasn’t the first time this has happened, admittedly, but this was  _ Talon.  _ What’s worse, this was Talon on a recruitment mission. He was counting down the hours until his cowboy managed to get to him- they’d been together years, he could count on that much happening.

 

But he wasn’t fond of the way these captors were talking. Something about “Dead-eye”- and if that didn’t immediately bring someone to mind...

 

He’d been right on all counts.

 

The skylight had broken, and when they’d all rushed out to check on it McCree had come sprinting out of a side hallway and started working on the knots.

 

“Wait-!”   
  


“Jesse McCree.”

 

They both went still. Hanzo glared at his captor- a sleek black omnic, over the back of McCree’s head. McCree. That name didn’t mean much to him- a bounty in the United States, some trumped up charges. It figured. Under his breath, he hissed-

“Dammit, cowboy, a single captor in the middle of a huge room with big skylights? This didn’t smell like a setup to you?”

McCree had the gall to look offended.

“I was a bit worried about getting to you before they hurt you honeybee-”

 

The omnic made a static buzz that sounded a little bit like someone clearing their throat.

 

“I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but we’d be delighted to extend the same membership offer we’ve extended to Mr. Shimada-”

 

Hanzo winced. Jesse went rigid. His expression was flickering through a lot of emotions, and Hanzo had learned to read him well enough to know that none of them were good.

 

“Shimada?”

The omnic made a polite noise.   
“Were you unaware?”

“ _ Shimada?”  _ Jesse hissed. 

“ _ Would that be Hanzo Shimada?” _ __   
  


Something in Hanzo’s expression must have given him the answer, because Jesse stood.

“I.”

He turned around.

“I need a minute.”

 

The omnic and the military force backing him up watched in total bafflement as Jesse walked off, presumably down the hallway he’d come in by. A soldier finally moved to intercept him, and like the play button on a videotape things went back into motion. Jesse turned back to Hanzo, his arm up, his eye glowing red. For a moment, Hanzo thought he was  _ dead.  _

 

But when he pulled the trigger, the bodies around him fell and the rope at the side of the chair was severed. Hanzo surged up and into action, and it wasn’t until they’d fought their way outside that they tried to say anything to each other. 

__

Hanzo grimaced, and much to Genji’s distress, cut off.

  
“I would rather not mention most of what he said. It was all rather uncharitable.”

“What kind of uncharitable?”

 

Hanzo leveled Genji with a stoic look.

“The kind of personal insults that start with fratricide and end with comments about my sexual performance.”

 

Genji winced.

 

“ _ Those.” _

Something else clicked.

“But then....you knew I was alive? Why were you so shocked to see me in Hanamura? Why were you there?”

Hanzo smiled sadly.

 

“The way he described you you hardly sounded like yourself. It sounded as though they’d animated a corpse. Perhaps much of that was said in anger, but just because you walked the earth didn’t mean you weren’t lost to me.”

 

Genji felt himself tear up, and an expression of alarm came over Hanzo’s features. 

“No it’s- Genji-”

Genji launched himself at Hanzo, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. He heard something pop and couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“I’m glad you’re alright now, Hanzo.”

Hesitant, Hanzo placed his arms around his brother. 

 

“I am as well. After all these years, it looks like everything will be alright after all.”


	3. Learning the Steps

Hanzo was waiting at the garage when McCree got back from his impromptu shopping trip, though he did raise an eyebrow at the bags of long-stemmed candles. McCree grinned, looking vaguely traumatized.

 

“So, turns out we forgot to clear the room before we got busy.”

Hanzo, mercifully, just nodded and fell into step beside him. 

 

The silence started almost comfortable, but McCree wanted badly to fill it with all the things he’d meant to say earlier, all the things he’d wanted to say in the years between the last times they saw each other. He was practically suffocating on the words, and he opened his mouth to say something, anything-

 

Hanzo’s hand slipped into his.

“You are thinking too much. I forgive you.”

McCree couldn’t help his grin. Damn it all, Hanzo still sounded like a pompous ass. But he couldn’t disguise the way he was looking at McCree out of the corner of his eye, scared he’s said the wrong thing. He couldn’t quite hide his own nerves.

 

Jesse just squeezed his hand, smiling back. 

“Still a wonder just to look at you.”

Hanzo flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, and huffed. 

“Perhaps I gave you too many blows to the head.”

“Aww c’mon now sugar, don’t be like that.” Jesse gave Hanzo’s hand another squeeze and bumped him with his hip. 

 

Hanzo bumped him back hard enough to send him very solidly into the opposite wall, and McCree made a show of losing his balance. There was a flash of horror on Hanzo’s face, but McCree didn’t have time to ponder it- or the sliding nose of the door beside him opening- before he really lost his footing and went down in a sprawl of bags and candles.

 

He blinked up at the face above him.

Visor half off. Scars. Unabashedly irritated expression. 

 

McCree grinned, reflexively.

“Howdy.”

Genji sighed so heavily that the steam vents popped out of his shoulders. 

“Do I want to know?”

McCree tried to suppress his grin, but the corner of his lip were twitching.

  
“Genji, I’m afraid I’ve fallen for your brother.”

Both of them let out identical groans, and Genji pulled back the hand he’d offered to pull McCree up. 

 

“We are no longer friends.” Genji pulled the bags out of McCree’s grip and started shoving him towards the door with his foot.

“Begone.”

 

Hanzo crouched, offering Jesse a hand as he was pushed into the hallway.

“That was rather bad, beloved.”

The old nickname had rolled off his tongue easily, but it surprised both of them, Hanzo going rigid. 

Jesse’s face hurt from smiling as he took Hanzo’s hand. 

“Aww, you love my shitty jokes.”

Hanzo made a noncommittal noise, pulling McCree to his feet. McCree didn’t let go of his hand, and they started back down the hallway together towards the kitchens. 

 

It wasn’t quite like it used to be, Jesse reflected, but it could be. It would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This was originally going to be two chapters, but lots of you wanted to see more, and these two certainly have some more to work through. That being said, what would you guys like to see out of this story? more of their past? half past and present? just two dorks learning to live with each other again? Genji's continuing mental trauma? Lemme know in the comments


	4. Like I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the answer to what everyone wanted to see was "yes" so here's a flashback chapter to start us off. I warn you, it gets a smidge songfic-y, as McCree serenades Hanzo here. Song used is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeugznpGKPA ("Like I can" by Sam Smith)
> 
> Someone tell me how to link in HTML >>

They both went into Jesse’s room, and when Jesse hesitated in the doorway, Hanzo tugged him gently towards the bed. 

 

“Han-” Jesse hesitated, even as he let himself be pulled closer. Hanzo pressed a kiss to his forehead, standing on his toes, and then sat back onto the bed with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jesse stepped forward, placing two fingers under Hanzo’s chin and tipping his head up. 

“Han.” He mumbled.    
“Can we talk about this?”

 

There was a flicker- so quick he almost missed it- of real despair. Of bone-deep weariness. But then, Hanzo put on that brave face McCree hated so much, the stoicism once expected of a criminal heir. McCree didn’t let Hanzo force his emotions down any further, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Not the bad kind of talking. I just don’t wanna pretend none of it happened. I wanna remember the good bits and figure out how to avoid repeating the bad bits. You amenable to that?”

 

Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed, and he leaned his forehead into Jesse’s chest.

“Yes- that sounds like a good idea.”

 

“Well where do you wanna start?”

“...do you remember when I found out you could sing?”

“Y’ mean that first Talon recruitment attempt?”

“Yes.”

 

__

 

Jesse was going to wear a hole in the carpet at the rate he was pacing. Hanzo was sitting at their kitchen counter, scrolling through a data file with a scowl. 

 

“-How did he find us?” Jesse threw himself into the seat next to Hanzo to focus all his extra energy at scowling at the datapad. 

“We’re good at covering our tracks, beloved, but no one is  _ that  _ good. And-” He tapped the photo file, pulling up Doomfist’s mugshot.

“Talon has resources. He’s rumored to be connected to the Sombra collective.”

McCree made an angry noise, tapping his fingers on the counter. 

He looked back up at Hanzo.  

 

“Can I ask you not to go?”

Hanzo sighed.

“He’s a dangerous man. We don’t want to paint targets on our backs by being  _ rude. _ ”

“Can I ask you not to go alone?”

Hanzo pinched Jesse’s cheek, gently.

“You know that I would love to have you with me. But I can’t think of a way to get you in there without it being obvious. If I knew a way to keep you with me without making this situation even more dangerous, I would.”

 

McCree’s fingers kept their rhythm on the counter.

“And if I thought of a way?”

Hanzo shot him a look, but Jesse met his eyes dead on.

“Do you trust me?”

 

Hanzo snorted.

“Of course.”

___

 

McCree chuckled, pulling Hanzo into his lap. 

“Still can’t believe you just let me do my own thing.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, settling his head into McCree’s shoulder.

“I think that was probably the last time I let you.”

“Worked, didn’t it?”

“That’s debatable.”

 

___

 

Akande was well dressed, well-spoken, and Hanzo disliked him intensely and immediately. Back in the Clan he had criticized mixing business and pleasure, and it seemed time hadn’t rid him of the sentiment. Doomfist mixed his professional pleas for his organization in with personal pleas and comments on Hanzo’s technique and ability. It made him intensely uncomfortable, because he knew that as a younger man, this approach would have played him like a harp.

 

Doomfist’s approach was geared toward a man that no longer was- a man that hadn’t been since Genji breathed his last. And he was terribly insistent, though Hanzo was grateful that Akande had kept to his word about leaving force out of it. Still, he’d turned the charm up to 11, and this was feeling uncomfortably like a date.

 

At least until he heard the guitar behind him. 

He didn’t pay it any attention at first: the bar frequently had live music at this hour, and he’d chosen it specifically for that reason. But then, Akande’s eyes had latched on the stage. And then, he’d focused on the voice.

 

_ -He could have your humor, but I don’t understand _

_ ‘cause he'll never love you like I can- _

 

Hanzo must not have quite hidden the expression of shock on his face, and Doomfist was raising his eyebrows as he twisted in his seat to look at the stage. 

 

And sure enough, there was Jesse, sitting on a stool, with a guitar in his hands. He was wearing his usual cowboy hat and a button down, his hair pulled back. The spotlight was on him, and his eyes were on Hanzo. 

 

_ -Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? _

_ When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul _

_ There may be lovers who hold out their hands _

_ But they'll never love you like I can- _

 

“Oh my god.” Hanzo mumbled. He was somewhere between horrified and hopelessly infatuated. He couldn’t decide if he was furious or wanted to cry. 

 

“Someone you know?”

Hanzo winced. Akande just gave him a knowing grin, only a bit stiff. 

“I know you’ve been here a while, and there has been intelligence that you’ve been travelling with a partner. I was simply unaware that you were....involved.” 

 

_ -He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again _

_ He'll never love you like I can- _

 

Hanzo took a swig of his drink, grimacing. But there was his opening, wasn’t there? 

“We are.” 

He winced at himself. Too blunt. But Akande only nodded, standing stiffly.

“Well, if you decide to look for someone more equipped to understand you, you know where to find me. Give me a call.” 

 

_ We both have demons, that we can't stand _

_ I love your demons, like devils can- _

 

Hanzo nodded, but even as he watched Akande go, he knew that he’d already found what he needed. 

 

_ - _ _ They'll never love you like I can, can, can- _

_____

 

Jesse’s laugh was as musical as always.

“That’s pretty cheesy, sweetheart.”

Hanzo punched him, lightly, in the chest.

“Says the man who sang me a love song onstage in a bar so I could get out of a business proposal.”

McCree growled, holding Hanzo a little closer.   
“Now I think we both know that wasn’t no BUSINESS proposal-”

Hanzo couldn’t help a helpless snort, burying his face in Jesse’s chest. 

 

“You are so petty.”

“Just don’t want some criminal tryin’ to take my man-”

  
“Jesse. We are both criminals. Everyone we know is a criminal.”

“It’s different!” Hanzo laughed helplessly, burying his face deeper in Jesse’s chest. McCree let out a deep sigh and folded his arms around Hanzo.

  
“I really missed you.” 

Hanzo squeezed an arm around Jesse’s waist.

“I missed you too.”

 

They left it there, drifting off to sleep tangled up together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On hiatus while I work on other projects. Want more updates faster? consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A36552DC)


End file.
